


Home

by historyoflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Romance, takes place in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyoflight/pseuds/historyoflight
Summary: She thought she could never find a sense of home again after witnessing the destruction of hers all those years ago. And then she met her.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7 of Shayllura week 2k17. I tried a new writing style for this, so hope you enjoy!

_What does home mean to you?_

She thought she had lost the meaning when everything she knew had been wiped out of existence. Her environment, her culture, her family, completely erased as if it never mattered. How could she expect, how could she allow herself, to find a sense of home without worrying it would be taken away.

And that’s when she met  _her_. Her, with the sweetest voice and the golden eyes, with the positive mind despite being subject to years of oppression, with the heart of steel. Their first meeting sparked something that laid dead for years, and walking through the castle she still felt the warmth of the Balmeran’s embrace wrap around her body.

She knew it was foolish to feel this way; the fate of the universe lay on her shoulders and the enemy could strike at any time. Nonetheless she couldn’t stop herself from the occasional daydream, thinking about what could be if this damned war would end.

When the Yellow Paladin asked for someone to go with him back to the living planet, she readily volunteered. The whole way there she thought about what she would say, if she would even be remembered. She hadn’t exactly kept close contact, what with the constant looming fight taking priority in her mind. There wasn’t time for love in her life, and she adhered to this fact closely.

Yet the minute she once again saw those golden eyes any sort of rationale disappeared. The original mission may have been to strengthen the coalition, but something else was vying to take its place. The Yellow Paladin talked to the majority of those in attendance of the event, whereas she hung around just one. She could barely speak, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to burst out of her the longer she stood there. Luckily the girl didn’t seem to notice, instead talking about her people’s new life after freedom.

One conversation lead to another, and eventually a ride in Blue was offered. The Pink Paladin grew even more nervous seeing as she was fairly new to piloting, but her teammate assured her it would go smoothly. The scene was perfect: the setting sun caused the crystals to glimmer shades of blue, contrasting the blushing pink sky. The girl looked in awe, commenting how she’s never seen her home look so beautiful. A whisper of “you’ve never looked so beautiful” traveled from the cockpit, and for a few seconds it hung in the air, heavy.

A quiet apology followed as she brought Blue back to the ground. How could she have said that? She told herself not to become attached, not to allow her feelings to take over, and that’s exactly what happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she used her hands to cover up her mistakes.

Through the dark a light shone through, taking her hands away from her face. An unexpected smile came from the Balmeran’s face, and an even more unexpected kiss was placed on the paladin’s hand. She was confused; could her feelings be valid? This appeared to be the case, the other girl expressing similar feelings. Her tears quickly turned into a smile, and that smile into giggles. The two walked out of Blue, hand in hand, heart in heart.

It was here that she finally felt a sense of home. Home was in the golden eyes that radiated like the sun every time she looked at them. Home was in the warmth that came from their intertwined hands and loving embraces. Home was in the lips that tasted like roses when they met hers.

Home was in a person, a person she knew would share in her universe, forever.


End file.
